Owarisashi Town
Hatsuharu Project is set in 201X in Owarisashi, a large mountain town in northern Japan. However, it is not near the sea. A thick forest is in the top left corner of the town, and the rest of the surroundings seem to be fertile farm land, resulting in many farms opening in Owarisashi. The town consists of farmer's markets, farms, houses, a shrine, a Christian church, a ramen restaurant, a very big zoo, and more. A thick forest is in the top left corner of the town, however, the rest of the surroundings seem to be fertile farm land, resulting in many farms opening in Owarisashi. There are two somewhat nearby cities. One is called Akiyama, another is called Shigemi. Shigemi is a big city and Akiyama is a small otaku city. You can often tell when someone was born in Owarisashi. People there tend to have more natural-looking hair and eye colors and have earth tones in their color scheme, while people from Shigemi are bright and colorful and people from Akiyama are more pastel-colored. History Owarisashi Town was originally a refuge for supernatural creatures, specifically yokai, who are mostly universally known, however some parents protect the innocence of their children by keeping the yokai a secret. Otherwise, they are treated as secondhand civilians, if that. Secret societies such as J.o.Y. go undercover to infiltrate the school, and yokai stay hidden behind a human form. This story takes place in a country town called Owarisashi. The town has a tradition as agriculturists and mushroom gatherers. Every once a year, a winter festival was done in an temple inside the woods in order to protect the crops from the winter and keep away the evil spirits. One hundred years ago, the temple was destroyed by a fire due to an evil kitsune using his fire magic to start one. The festival had implied that the most beautiful virgin of the town should drink the ceremonial sake in order to the protection rite to be finished. But since a few years ago the elected virgin of the festival was murdered by the same kitsune, it seems that the protection rite has been abolished, and evil spirits and creatures roam around the town. Since that ancient event the humans have distrusted the yokai and their power, and they have been treated poorly. While some creatures put up with their difficult lives, others disguise themselves as ordinary humans, while others yet seek revenge. Places Residences Bon Homestead The Bon family's house in the country is every family's dream, with a massive yard, horse stables, beautiful European-style decor, and in a rural area. It is placed not far from Hatsuharu, in a huge clearing in the woods. Behind the house a river runs. l The house has two stories plus a basement and attic, and it appears to be made out of worn bricks lightly colored with a soft red tone. The roof is made out of black shingles and a stone chiney protrudes from the top. The interior is very grand. There is a lot of dust, due to the amount of animals they have. There is an alarmibgly large amoubt if plants growing in the house, from potted plants to vines decorating some of the house. The yards are also overgrown. This is because the mother, Colette, loves to garden. Haruma Household An small, old fashioned and humble house, placed at the outskirts of Owarisashi and close to Akiyama's outskirts, and surrounded by a few houses of the same kind. Formerly home of an old, single woman, the house was sold at a low price to Yukio Haruma when he left Okinawa, and has been home for him and his family ever since. The house consists of a living room, three rooms, and a small bathroom. Aside perhaps the tatamis, sliding doors, and a small low dining table that becomes a Kotatsu during the coldest seasons, it's mostly contemporaneous (and if not a bit austere) furnished. Weird, unusual sounds had been claimed to be heard by both the former and actual residents, however, so far the Harumas had assumed those where "Old building noises" and shrugged it off for the last ten years. Truth is, that the actual source of the sounds is the ghost Kuro, who haunts the house since her mother killed her and buried her in the foundations of the building. Mastua Manor Home to the long line of the Mastuas. It is a large, old fashioned Victorian home with vines growing around it and willow trees everywhere except near the pool and hot tub. It is painted a subtle, navy blue and has a slightly dark grey roof. There are 3 floors not including the attic, and it is set right on the border of Owarisashi's forest. The backyard has a pool and a recently installed hot tub, along with a small garden. Atama Mastua, the current owner, lives with nobody except her dog Mizuki. Kitsushima Farmstead Home to the large, religious Kitsushima family. It is a very large, old-fashioned, Victorian-style house decorated with crosses and other religious typography. It is painted a soft dandelion yellow, with a black roof. It has two floors and is set off in a more secluded, rural area near Hatsuharu. It is located right next to Kirisuto Church. In the back of the house there is a huge backyard with a big red barn and many farm animals. Although it may seem old, it is actually quite beautiful and is very expensive. Many of the interior decor is antique and thus irreplaceable. Shops Hana Market The Hana Market is a market in Owarisashi. They sell for the most part organic good since they expect wealthier customers, and they have samples there. The salary for a worker is 800 yen a hour. Nanaichibatsu Nanaichibatsu malls (often called Nanaichi for short) is a brand of supermarkets that is present in most Japan. They are known because of their ample offer of products and reasonable prices, and have one of their shops at Owarisashi. The salary is 650 yen a hour. Farms Kitsushima Herb Garden and Apothecary Kitsushima Herb Garden is a small farm dedicated to growing herbs for mostly medical use, including marijuana. There is also an apothecary for people to purchase these herbs. The Kitsushimas also take hurt people off the street to care for them and tend to their wounds or illnesses. It is set off in a secluded local area where not many people can find it, but it is rumored that, despite the free prices, the treatment there is enhanced by magic and better than any modern medicine could hope for. Education Hatsuharu Academy The oldest school in Owarisashi Town, it can be argued that Hatsuharu Academy is up to a century old. It is located on the outskirts of Owarisashi in a very mountainous area, with many forestal vegetation. Its surrounded by a cliff that ends on a lake by it's north side, and another cliff area that ends on forest, but is too inclinated and full of peaks for vehicles to move around it. By east and west there are routes that are the only means of communication with the town and Academy. Hatsuharu Academy has eight floors. There are 22 clubs in total, the top two floors each consist of eleven clubs. The locker room is at the bottom floor, but in case there are not enough lockers, there are also some lockers on the second floor. Each floor consists of four classrooms, the first floor being for first years, second floor for second years, and so on. At the top, the railing is rather tall due to a mysterious student committing suicide on the school roof. The railing is taller than any student or teacher. The school can be considered as quite majestic. Like there being flora everywhere and a even a "deer crossing" sign there. Since the school is so big and presumably old there are some abandoned classrooms and maybe even a building around the campus. The school has generally darker yet softer colours, and some of the older buildings look somewhat worn down. There are benches located in various placements on the roof, and there is always at least one table to go with each bench. The gym is right next to the school. It is a very big gym, and it consists of a huge basketball court, and a couple storage rooms. The basketball hoops are adjustable. Outside, there is a stone pathway leading to a large track. The locker rooms are attached to the gym, as there are two doors on the side of the gym, each leading to a female and a male locker room. The school does indeed have a pool, which is located behind the dorms. Speaking of the dorms, they are separate from the school. There are ten floors in total, with twelve rooms each, six on each side. Kurishibetsu University, High, Middle, and Elementary School This large public school district is not as nice as Hatsuharu, but doesn't cost anything so most people in Owarisashi go there. The conditions are poor, with a mean community and unqualified staff. However, it is much larger than Hatsuharu, with 6-12 floors in each school and 10 classes on each floor, nor including clubs. Restaurants Anytime Pizza Anytime Pizza is a pizza shop that can deliver to Hatsuharu dorms. The salary for this job is 800 yen a hour. It is well-known for having extremely cheesy pizza with flat dough and mozzarella cheese that can stretch up to two feet long. The Sightseeing Diner The Sightseeing Diner, usually called The Sight, is an American restaurant known for their, well, American food and 50's style. The prices are generally cheap, although it is usually busy. Supaishi Ramen Supaishi Ramen is a ramen restaurant that is known for its spicy broth. It always smells of warm, seasoned soup. The prices are extremely cheap, often just 200-400 yen a bowl. Oishii Sushi Oishii Sushi is a sushi shop known for its fresh raw meat and delicious crab rolls. The prices, however, are expensive. Michigo Sorbet Parlor Michigo Sorbet Parlor is an ice cream parlor that serves exclusively sorbet. It is always filled with elementary students due to the sweetness of the sorbet and the dirt-cheap prices. Public Kurasaka Park A large park including two playgrounds and one large field surrounded by tiny piney woods. It is located right next to Kurasaka Pool. Kurasaka Pool A public pool. This pool is absolutely free to go to. The kiddie pools are up to 4 feet deep, while the deep end of the regular one can go as deep as 18 feet. There are always an abundance of skilled lifeguards ready to save anyone who might drown. It is only open in the summer. And it's located right next to Kurasaka Park. Religious Temple Ruins The ruins of an ancient temple. It is said that one hundred years ago, it was mysteriously destroyed by a fire and now evil spirits haunt the ruins. Miscellaneous Owarisashi Animal Shelter The animal shelter in Owarisashi. The workers there usually are animal lovers, or at least most seem to do so. It offers grooming and veterinary service. as well selling of some animal care implements from time to time. The salary there is 780 yen a hour. Niko Tutoring Niko Tutoring is a small building in Owarisashi dedicated to helping elementary schoolers along extracurricular courses for children (paper folding, painting, arts 'n crafts, etc.). It works as well as a nursery for children whose parents can't pick up at the end of school time. It's just three streets from the town's elementary school, and even when most kids that attend the nursery are picked up by the tutors, some kids go by themselves. The salary for this job is 850 yen a hour. Public Bath Kotetsumaru The public bath is a building where people who can't afford having bathtubs of their own, be it due lack of space or money, can bathe for a modical price. The clients are required to either bring their own stuff (towels, soap, change of clothes, etc) or buy it from the bath's shop. Being a familial business the bath is named after the owner's son, and it's rumored that the owner himself is a tiger, however this is often taken as a joke. Laws The laws are the same as the rest of Japan, except that only those who are 16 and up may go near the Temple Ruins. This is an extremely controversial rule, but given most people don't seem to care about the ruins, nobody has taken it down. The elders of the town seem to know the reason to this rule, but refuse to talk about it under the belief that such topic brings disgrace to those who dare discussing it. Residents Mayor ??? Residents Atama Mastua Kitsushima Family Ryota Suzuki Amaya Makai Yoshio Makai Nana Amaterasu Nana and Levi's Cats Miki Shimizu Kotone Shimizu Sakura Koike Shion Akagawa Hikari Kaminari Makoto Haruma Rei Haruma Yukio Haruma Trivia Category:Places Category:Towns